Changing Opinions
by Hugheyy
Summary: Riley, a fifteen year old boy gets talked into joining glee club, he isn't to pleased. Until he met puck- then everything changed.   Rated M for language and maybe sexual content.
1. Prologue

When you think about _love_. Basically it's just one emotion, or some shit. People always over exaggerate with stuff like 'Soulmates', and how there's that one special person out there for everyone, But seriously. There's apparently seven deaths and ten births each second, so whether on not there will be a special someone out there for me- they're either very young, or very… dead.

I've never believed in stuff like _luck_ and _miracles._ I more a _Karma_ person, yes I know, they're pretty much the same, but to be honest- it's more believable to follow the idea that doing something good will bring good upon you, and that doing something bad will only bring shit upon yourself. Well that's what I believe, anyway.

Speaking of _Luck_- I haven't been finding a lot of four-leaf clovers along my path. More like dead roses with sharpened thorns. Basically what I'm trying to say is; I've had a really shit year. Well that is- until I met Puck.

Puck was just this guy from a club from my school, _Glee_ club. My mom had me join. She thought me meeting new people and getting involved in new activities would be good for me. Was it hell, I've went from _smartest kid in school_ to _smartest guy in school, in a dumpster._ Not exactly what I had planned. I should've never gave in to my mom, I'm more a math and science kind of guy, I'm not into music.

But puck made me think twice. Everything he did, just changed everything. If he'd dance, I'd begin to tap my foot. He just gave off this _amazing_ vibe, and don't get me starting on his looks. He was the most attractive guy I've seen in awhile. He had beautiful, hazel eyes. One look could prevent wars. That only followed with his wild, dark brown, short, Mohawk. I swear it had the power to give off adrenaline.

Another amazing thing about puck was his voice, basically- the voice of an angel, a very masculine angel. It was rough, but so relaxing- it felt like only he could pull it off, because I couldn't imagine anyone else singing like it. I could listen to him hours on end.

Like I said. Puck was very masculine, he was well built; probably due to him being on the football team. But either way, Puck was hot.

My first day at glee club was most definitely a day to remember, cause that's the day it all began…

* * *

**D: Whatta you all think? I know it's ridiculously short (^n-n) but I just thought I'd try and give an example of how the story would written D: but the real question is! Shall it be written? O_o you answer that ^-^ R&R 3**


	2. The Sign Up Sheet

Each step I took down the abandoned hallway of my school echoed, and it echoed with confidence. It was about seven o' clock. School finished hours ago, But with the geek I am, I choose to stay behind the majority of nights. Mainly to avoid my mom's constant nagging. I never have reasons to stay behind, I'd just say how _I have to catch up on homework_ or _it's too hard to study at home with all the distractions._ I just prefer being at school than anywhere else, I'd chose school over home any day, heck! I'd sleep here if I could!- not that I haven't tried.

Tonight I had just been flicking through my books and going over what I had learned today. Nothing I never knew. I'd gotten bored after a few hours, usually I'd stay much later than just _seven_, but there's a limit for boredom. So I packed my things, and decided to head off early.

I continued down the ghostly hallway, thinking to myself of what I would do when I get home- probably just lay on my bed and daydream, or perhaps an early night. Either way, I'm heading home.

Just before I reached the end of the hall, I heard distant footsteps. I began to worry slightly, as it was a bit late, and I can't imagine any teachers still in school at this time.

I stood still, and listened as the distant footsteps began to not be so distant.

The footsteps eventually reached the corner that was separating both hallways. A large figure came from around the corner.

"Oh Riley, it's a bit late for you to still be around here isn't it?"

I instantly recognised the voice. It was mister Schuester. The man in charge of the _Glee_ club.

It all started to make sense why he was back this late, he must have been organising the events for tomorrow's after school glee gathering, or some shit.

"Oh… uhmm, yeah I was just- studying, and things…" I replied.

He gave a faint nod.

"Right… You know Riley, I've been seeing you at school after hours for some time now."

"You have? Oh, well sometimes it's just nice to be away from home, my mom's a total nag."

He gave off a quiet chuckle.

"You know Riley, there is things you can do here after school-"

Oh god. I know where this is going.

"We do have activities and clubs that run after hours-"

Here it comes.

"Like glee club."

Bingo.

"Oh… Yeah, I'm not into things like that."

I smiled and tried to redirect my eyes away from his, so I could try and leave.

"Fair enough, but If you do change your mind, here- take this."

He reached into his brown leather briefcase, and pulled out a piece of paper, and he handed me it.

"It's a sign-up sheet… for glee club."

I tried not to sound to harsh, I didn't want to come across as an ungrateful prick.

"Yeah, if you change your mind, just fill it in and hand it back to me- we have regional's in a few months, and we need all the help we can get!"

He smiled and walked off.

"B-but!…" I shouted, but he had already left.

I sighed. "Great." I scrumpled up the piece of paper, and forced it in my bag. I wasn't exactly going to be careful with it, it's a sign up sheet for _Glee_. I may need to bleach my bag when I get home.

After a near hour of walking, I eventually got home.

Home sweet home, not. I wasn't even in my house yet and I was already missing school.

I reached for the rounded door handle, but before I got my hands around it, the door swung open, and there was my mom.

"Where have you been Riley Stone?"

"Not here…"

I rolled my eyes and tried to squeeze past half the reason of my birth.

"Of all the fifteen year old boys in the world! I get the cocky, arrogant, unsocial little miscreant!"

"Good to know I'm loved, thanks mom."

I dragged myself to the kitchen, reached into my bag, pulled out my empty lunchbox, and placed it on the table. I noticed that when I had removed the hollow container, the sign up sheet was caught onto the side. It wasn't long before my mom noticed.

"Oh? And what is this? Another detention slip?"

"No mom."

She unscrambled the paper.

"Glee club? What is that, golf?"

I was not related to this woman.

"It's a singing and dancing thing at my school, one of my teachers insisted that I join."

"Oh did they now?"

I gave a sarcastic nod, and headed to my room.

Finally. I had reached my sanctuary. My little lair.

I jumped onto my bed.

I rested my head onto the pillow.

About time I got some time for myself. I'm sick of people. I'd much rather just be alone in the world, there's no-one to care for, other than myself, after all- the only person you can trust is yourself.

I tried to bore myself to sleep. But it didn't work. Which is a surprise as I'm used to just laying back and falling into a slumber. But not this time.

I reached over to my bedside cabinet and pulled out the first book that caught my eye.

_My point of view, _by _Roberto forkes._

I flicked through the first of the pages, and halted at a sudden stop, then reading that page.

_My point of view - on sleep._

Coincidence.

_I think of sleep as a waiting room- You take a number and wait. I judge tiredness in time of the day, if you're very tired- I would class you as nightfall, and if you're awake, you would be sunrise. Grabbing yourself a number at nightfall could lead into you having an instant appointment with doctor sleep, and if you grab a number at sunrise, you may have to wait awhile. _

_That's my point of view on sleep._

I guess that's true I suppose, but I wouldn't go as far with the whole _nightfall_ shit, that's far too dramatic.

I flicked through another few pages, and again halted to a random stop.

_My point of view on - songs._

_I think of songs as long stories put into a short piece of music. Although stories are mainly issued in books, I think songs can open a lot more doors to people listening to your story. Basing on the genre you sing, and the audience you aim it at._

_That's my point of view on songs. _

De-ja vu much?

I was woken up by the blazing sun, shining through the crystal window. I guess I must have dozed off while reading those _Point of view_ things.

I looked over at my clock to see the time.

"SHIT!"

It was half past six. I must have slept past my alarm. I leapt to my feet, removed last nights clothing, and changed into today's gathered outfit. Which I most certainly can't remember putting together. I had no time for thinking! I was late!

I ran downstairs and quickly ran into the kitchen, grabbing the rucksack that I left there last night.

Just as I was about to pull a one-eighty and run for the door, something caught my eye, that was stuck to the fridge. Through closer inspection, I revealed to be the sign up sheet. My mom had filled it out, and left a note beside it.

_Riley, I'm sorry for being so mean to you last night. I suppose I was just worried as you have been coming home rather late recently. Anyways, I filled in the form for you just in case you wanted to join your little club. I think it would be good for you, it would give you the chance to meet new people. _

_Mom x_

Was she serious? Did she bang her head last night? Or catch some brain-deadly disease?

But then again, it would give me a reason to stay behind every night.

I began to consider joining glee, I wasn't exactly please with myself, but I was.

"Oh fuck it!" I thought.

I grabbed the sheet, and ran for the door.

**D: ohdear! I did plan on this chapter being on Riley's first day in glee club! But it kind of lead to it being the 'joining'! but yes I wrote this after receiving only one review! (Twig'um! YOUROCK!) and it was within the first six or so hours ^-^ which I was quite 'chuffed' to see! ANYWAY. R&R Please? (^n_n) **


End file.
